The present invention relates to a melody alarm timepiece.
There are known been alarm timepieces designed to sound an alarm in the form of a melody. For example, Japanese Utility Model Post-Exam Publication No. 63-13513 discloses an alarm timepiece designed so that the user can preselect one of a plurality of melodies incorporated therein by pressing a push button. When the alarm set time is reached, the melody selected by the user is played. The alarm timepiece is arranged such that if the user presses the push button during the performance of the selected melody, the next melody is played from the beginning.
The above-described prior art is designed to sound an alarm in the form of a melody and to enable melodies to be changed from one to another if the user presses the push button during the performance of a melody. However, this arrangement cannot be applied to an alarm timepiece that sounds an alarm in the form of a melody and that enables melodies to be changed sequentially in accordance with each hour of the day (e.g., one o'clock, two o'clock, etc. defined herein as "on-the-hour"), at each of which an alarm melody is to be sounded as a time signal.